


Beyond the horizon

by Yoshiaki



Series: Beyond [4]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Arthur's POV, Forgiveness, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: I cannot stay mad at him.





	Beyond the horizon

I can feel his presence creeping up behind me as I pace in the living-room of our beach house, sapphire eyes staring nervously at my tension-riddled back, anticipating my next words.

He hurt me so bad, even though he did not mean to. He could never leave the world to perish, and so he made a choice that touched my last nerve.

"Can't fucking believe you made the decision to take on such a deadly gamble. What if the kryptonite killed you?!" Is all I can think to say that makes sense right now, and I'm so mad that I growl out in my lowest register, the rhythm of the beating of my heart momentarily interrupted as the deep vibrations of my growl quake through.

"I'm sorry, Orin." He says softly, and he really does mean it, but I refuse to acknowledge his sorrow even though the sincerity of his apology renders me useless enough to make me fall to my knees before him.

I cannot stay mad at him.

I almost lost him, almost faced the rest of my life without him, almost never got him back and oh how painful that feeling is.

What was I to do?

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he kneels at an eye level before me, and I know he hugs me so intensely because he saw the tears gathered at the wells of my eyes, and then they’re flowing freely when I bury my face into his shoulder.

"Please..." Is all I have the strength to say, his heartbeat is raging against my ear and I take in his _sunny-mixed-with-ocean-and-fresh-air_ scent and a bit of me as well.

It felt like a fucking planet was lifted off my shoulders and all the anger I held back, drained out of me until my voice became hoarse and I needed some fresh air. So I lead him outside and he follows willing like a child.

The colour of the setting sun is pure perfection on his pale skin and we enjoy the waves on our toes as the very last of my anger disappears when I close my eyes.

"I can't stand to lose you in any way. Can't be without you even for a day," I confess, and saying that must have triggered something in him because suddenly he's kissing me like a deranged lunatic and I instantly feel dizzy which is why I roughly grip his waist to keep myself grounded but then his tongue does this insane stunt that awakens the beast in me and I have him back in the house, writhing on the white sheets as I make love to him, his mewls so soft and breathless against my ear.

"Don't stop!" He begs, the nerves in my spine lighting up like a Christmas tree as he arches off the mattress, urging me to give my all.

The bliss that followed is so intense that we literally roll off the bed landing on the carpet and we both laugh carelessly.

"Promise me," I say to him as he gets comfortable on my chest, leg draping over my thigh. "Promise me you'll come back."

Because I cannot stop him from saving the earth but I know he'll give into the desires of my heart.

"I promise." He can never lie to me, because ten years of being in love with him is just enough to ease me into a deep sleep, his smile being the last thing I see.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more left after this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
